Swarek Family Things
by rookieD
Summary: (Future-fic). 'Pseudo' sequel to The House of Boo until the real one arrives. The adventures of the McNally-Swarek's post 2019 in a series of one-shots. Warning: Complete and utter fluff ahead.
1. Sunday, Soccer, and Sunshine

_A/N: For any readers that are interested in a 8 Days of Boo/The House of Boo trilogy...I actually do have a rough plot-line in my head (I thank Swarek24 in advance for the title of that one when it actually does come to pass). _

_Unfortunately, I just don't quite have the time and energy to devote to multi-chapter fic writing at this point..._

_In the meantime, I'll be posting some random and non-sequential one-shots under the guise of this: Swarek Family Things. This little chapter is the first. Each one can be read independent to any other._

_All credit to radleyboo (aka sourgummysharks) for inspiring #swarekfamilythings and having the patience to compile everything we've said about the family so far. Big thanks also to a host of others over on Twitter, including; CaliRBFG, Catelyn788, dcj, amrawazeer, evelinav, MEDougans14, LissaM_13, missraquelb and the wonderful StayRBFG who is super good at throwing ridiculously cute and appropriate images up on pinterest for me to fawn over. (If I've missed any credits, I promise to pick you up next time around!)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue **

* * *

**Sunday, Soccer, and Sunshine.**

**One sunny Sunday in the year 2020.**

* * *

"Make sure you stir it up good, princess." Sam smiles over in the direction of his 5 year-old. "Mommy likes her tea really sweet."

She's been helping out in the kitchen all morning; slow preparations for a lazy Sunday morning breakfast before the family has to rush around the rest of the day.

So far, Bella has helped with serving up Noah's cereal, as well as her own. She has also retrieved all the spreads for the second course;

"Toast?" Noah enquires eagerly, Sam and Andy's two year old holding his spoon aloft and pointed in the direction of the implement that he's anxiously awaiting for browned bread to pop out from.

"Soooooon, No-ah," Bella sing-songs, rolling her eyes as she continues on with her task at hand. She scoffs the next part of her response. "Daddy only just put the bread down."

"Oh," Noah replies with a shrug, apparently content with the explanation his sister has just given as to _why_ his favorite meal of the day is taking so long.

"Little less 'tude toward your brother thankyou, miss B," a freshly showered Andy interjects, meandering into the kitchen. "Just because your brother doesn't have the cooking calculation skills that you do right now, doesn't mean that his questions are silly, okay?"

She reaches into Bella's thick pony tail and runs her fingers through the length. "I think we might have to braid this mop before you hit the fields today."

"Daddy'll do it," Bella informs casually, pushing the cup of tea in the direction of her mother. "He said he wants _you_ to relax."

Andy quirks an eyebrow and directs it at Sam. She circles the bench he's standing behind and taps her hand light on his backside. "Your daddy is a wonderful man," she confirms to their children, pushing up on her toes to retrieve a kiss from him.

Sam gives her what she's after, a quick one on the lips. He follows it up with another close by her ear. "Feelin' better?" he asks softly.

Andy nods, takes a sip at her tea and then sighs. "This'll help too."

"I can do the initial running around this morning," Sam offers up. "Come back and get you when it's time for the appointment."

Bella peers at them suspiciously. Noah does too. "What appointment?" the little girl asks, her eyes narrowing. Her interrogation style is similar to Sam's; not a whole lot of mucking about.

"I have to go get a check-up at the doctor's," Andy replies, a reassuring small smile on her face.

"Doctor Joe?" Noah pipes in with a babble, a big dimply grin on his face.

"Doctor Joe is yours and Bella's doctor, little man," Andy replies, leaving Sam's side to go wash her son's sticky face. "When mommy feels sick, she goes to see the nice lady doctor that works at the same place as Doctor Joe."

"Ahh," Noah replies, the sound a whole lot like the grunt of agreement that Sam often gives.

Andy wipes some more at the mix of runny nose and milk that's spread over Noah's top lip; then plants a soft kiss on the forehead of their son. When she's done with that, she turns her attention back to Bella.

"You got everything you need in your bag for today, B?"

Bella nods, her gaze fixed on the toaster. "Three, two, one," she countdowns with precision timing, winks at her father when the toast pops up on cue. "I've even got change of clothes," she grins in the direction of Andy, not forgetting the question her mother just asked.

"Good girl," Andy smiles warmly. "Because Aunt Gail doesn't like you dragging mud through her house."

"Ick," Noah interjects again, even louder this time.

Sam makes a serious attempt to swallow his smile at Noah's nickname for Army-boy. Studiously butters the toast while Andy tries to correct the toddler for the 98th time:

"Nnnnnn" she starts, mouth half open so Noah can see where she puts her tongue.

"He knows his N's," Sam huffs, absentmindedly. "Can say his own name."

(Sam is mildly suspicious that their little boy likes to give Nick a hard time because he's got some sort of crush on Peck. Either that, or he's picked up on Sam's residual animosity over GI Joe being Andy's break-up buddy that time Sam dumped her like the douche that he was).

"Nnnnick…Unnnncle Nick," Andy continues, ignoring Sam's jab. "That's right, baby. You and Bella are going to stay with Aunnnt Gail, and Unnnncle Nnnnnick for a little while after soccer. Give you a chance to play with Charlotte as well."

Sam catches the eyeroll Bella just gave, assumes the best friends are…_not_ that…for whatever today's reason might be. "Bella," he says calmly, "you and Charlie fighting again?"

(Gail and Nick's daughter is only a few months younger than Bella, the pair are generally like peas in a pod. They're both feisty though, so…well, things can get tricky sometimes).

"She cut off all Callie's hair," Bella snorts, in a similar fashion to the way Andy does.

"Ohhhh…" Sam sighs, smearing Noah's toast with some of the strawberry jam the kid likes. "That's not…nice?"

(Sam can't really ever predict what Bella thinks might be good or bad consequences regarding the events that befall her favourite doll, but he guesses the thing losing its hair isn't so great).

"No!" Bella gasps. "It's horrible, Daddy! Short hair doesn't suit Callie at all!"

Sam pushes the plate of toast in Andy's direction, suggesting she take over from there.

Andy has something to say about the Callie incident before she feeds their son though. "But you and Callie did get an apology from Charlie, remember? Written and all."

(Sam's seen the scrawl actually, can't avoid the damn thing. It's up here on the fridge. More flowers than their front garden in spring. Bunch of reverse R's and a whole lot of pink too.)

Bella puts one hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow at her mother, a miniature reflection that brings a smile to Sam's face. "All the 'sorries' in the world won't bring her hair back, mommy." The little girl even mimicked Charlotte's lispy 'sowwwy' when she delivered the line.

Andy does a relatively good job of not bursting into a cackle, Sam not so much. His laugh is pretty damn loud. He likes to watch the interactions between Bella and other kids for this very reason: his daughter has an answer for _everything_…just like her mom.

His laugh is cut short when Andy shoots him a glare, one hand still on her hip. She's pursing her lips and holding herself together like a trooper, but Sam can tell it's almost too much. Sam'd like to tease her to make sure the laugh comes out, but not today –

He's not 100% sure how her mood might hold up.

Instead, he pulls out 'dutiful Daddy'; aka serious Sam.

"Sorry…uh." Sam stutters, schooling his features and dropping his chin to his chest to give a stern look to Bella. "Bell. C'mon, Charlie's your best friend. You know it's not nice to be mean."

Bella blows out a breath, carries on with the business of eating some toast. "I guess," she says through some mouthfuls that suggest she's spent too long hanging around Oliver Shaw. "I can forgive her this once."

Sam bites inside his cheek again, winks at his daughter. "Forgiveness is a very, very good trait."

"I know," she continues, chomping into the bread. "You and mommy have had to practice it a lot."

Andy does laugh then, softly though. Just in a way that reassures their children that she does think forgiveness is truly divine. She walks back over to Sam, picks up the conversation from earlier. He assumes she does it to get things moving along...

Doesn't stop him from interrupting her with another kiss though; he hasn't had a chance to get a good look at her since they got out of bed. He's pretty sure his wife gets more beautiful every day.

She dips her fingers down the waist of his jeans, holds on to the band. "I'm fine," she chirps. "I want to come see her play...it's a big one, you know."

Sam grins, puts down whatever utensils he's still holding and runs his hand up her back. "If they win this, they're in the grand final..." He glances over Andy's shoulder, watches on proudly as their daughter starts to help tidy things up. "Told you I'd get 'em there..."

Andy smacks at his chest lightly and snorts. "So would've I."

(She had to quit soccer-coaching duties of Bella's team in the early part of the season – the timing for practice sessions conflicting with some of the work she's been doing. Sam stepped up, even though he knew not that much about the game. He's a quick learner though; read all the books...watched as many games as he could with Andy and Bella on either side of him, running commentary and all).

He rubs his hand a little lower, squeezes her ass. "Not if your performance as water-girl is anything to go by."

She laughs bright, pretty head thrown back and shaking about. "I told you, it was Gail that laced the refreshments with red cordial..."

(It happened 3 weeks ago – the team may have won...but their parents did not. The kids were uncontrollable the minute they all left the field).

Sam smiles with his tongue in his cheek; knows that his wife is often in cahoots with the devious plans of Gail Peck. He loves McNally's laugh and lets her roll with it though, even manages a tickle up her side to keep the sound coming out –

"Come on, you two," Bella bosses. "We'll be late. And you still need to do my hair."

Sam gives a final kiss to Andy's chin and then releases himself from her grasp. "Okay, okay...but you see what was happening there, Bell? You're mom was distracting me with how pretty she is."

Bella rolls her eyes good-naturedly, a little blush and smile on her face at the affection between her parents. She shakes her head and giggles as she yanks the tie out of her hair and passes it over to Sam.

He definitely earned big points from McNally though. As he seats his daughter and tugs at her locks, he catches the look on his wife. He recognises the trawling gaze as the one that's often accompanied by getting him back into bed.

He grins and winks over at her. '_Later,'_ he mouths.

* * *

A quick tidy braid, and family clean-up of the kitchen later, the McNally-Swarek's are all in the truck.

It's a relatively quiet trip, compared to their normal fanfare.

Sam's caught up in his own thoughts, as are the rest of the group no doubt. Probably Bella is thinking tactics regarding today's soccer, probably Noah can't wait to get back home already and just play with Boo.

(The dog would normally come with them, but is today keeping company with their elderly neighbour who just had a friend pass away).

He chances a sideways glance at McNally; his wife has been staring out the passenger side window from the moment they reversed. He wants to tell her it'll all be okay –

Their plans always seem to have unexpected bumps in the road...

He doesn't want to worry the kids though, they're likely to latch on to his words and not quite understand... and besides, they don't know for _sure_ –

"Did you know we cleaned the truck yesterday, mommy?" Bella enquires quietly.

Sam looks to the rear vision mirror as he pulls into drive. His daughter has the pointy eyebrow expression going on again so Sam follows her doe-eyed gaze...

He smiles small, realizes Bella is trying to give Andy a subtle clue without coming across too smart-mouthed.

Andy turns her head, looks to the back seat, then looks back at herself. They've been through this before. Bella is a bit of a neat freak, is not generally impressed anytime anyone makes any kind of mess.

It's McNally's feet on the dash that are the problem this time. She does it often, but since the truck was washed and detailed just yesterday, well –

Sam can feel Bella's cringe.

Andy's brow furrows. Sam's pretty sure she had to bite her tongue from telling their daughter she'll do whatever she damn-well wants with her feet...

He empathises completely. For as much as he likes the truck clean, he also has fond thoughts whenever McNally has her legs in the air –

"Remember what we said about Mommy relaxing?" Sam butts in, making the firm decision to side with his wife on this one.

"Yyyesss," Bella replies slowly, but her changing expression lets Sam know she is quickly catching on. "Okay, sorry Mommy..." she says quietly, going back to the business of being more concerned with her upcoming soccer game.

"S'okay, sweetheart," Andy smiles. "I'll do my bit by wiping it down when we get out of the car."

With the close-call resolved and harmony restored, Sam decides it's time for some music. He presses a few buttons, and declares loudly: "I think it might be time for a family sing-along."

Noah claps his hands immediately, dimples digging deep into his cheeks. Andy and Bella are both at war with their own smiles, not wanting to give away just how much they both enjoy this regular occurrence of the family car rides:

But by the time the first verse is underway, they're all singing and waiting for Bella's solo...

_'And your friends, they all come crawlin',_

_Slap you on the back and say,_

_Pl-eeeeeaaassse, Pl-eeeeeeeassse'_

Which incites a series of giggles and whoops from the rest of the family, completely foolish grins on every face in the truck.

Andy keeps her eyes on Sam as the song finishes up, gives him some of her own moist doe-eyes as she mouths an: _'I love you'_ that he gives her right back.

The cabin goes back to silence again not long after, a relaxed one with a touch of anticipation for the great game of soccer ahead.

* * *

Sam spends the next half hour splitting his attention between the game, and watching Andy run up and down the sidelines like a crazy person –

Noah was left on Gail's hip long ago, the two women taking it in turns to make sure the little boy didn't wander off to parts unknown like he's been known to do.

Andy's barking orders under the guise of "it's about water, Sam…seriously."

Sam lets her, generally reserves dishing out his own instructions until the timing is right.

He catches her around the waist at one point though: "take it easy, McNally…don't want your blood pressure scoring the goals…"

She scowls back at him, flicking her ponytail. "My blood pressure is _fine,_ Sam." Wriggles out of his grasp and practically jumps on his hips when Bella scores the winning goal. She screams in his ear, flings her arms in the air.

Sam just holds on. Doesn't want to drop her at least. He'd remind her _winning isn't everything_ except for the fact that when he opens his mouth she cuts him off with a hot kiss.

"We're in the grand final!" she hollers, sliding down his body until her feet hit the ground.

Sam just looks on bemused, kicks at a few stones as he follows her toward Bella to give their daughter a hug.

* * *

With the team wrap-up done, and reminders for next week dished out to other parents, Sam wanders over to McNally and Peck.

"Seriously, they can stay the night if you want…" Gail is saying to Andy. "If you and Sam want some time to yourselves."

"Ugh, you kidding?" Andy teases, wrapping an arm around Sam. "Dad's coming over tomorrow night to babysit while Swarek takes me to some fancy restaurant. Got to save up my stories, or we might have nothing to talk about on our date."

Sam snorts, tugs McNally into his chest. "I'll remind you of that later tonight when you're talkin' my ear off again."

Gail puts her hands over Noah's ears promptly. "Ew. C'mon guys, the kid and I don't need to hear about your nocturnal activities, okay?"

Andy rolls her eyes, beckons to Bella and Charlotte who are arguing over something near the goal posts. Whatever it was, they're over it by the time they race one another to their parents, big smiles on their faces.

"See you in a couple of hours, honey bees" Andy says, leaning in to kiss Noah and Bella goodbye. "I love you. Be good."

* * *

The ride to the appointment is even quieter than the one to soccer, except for the grinding of Andy's teeth.

"Gonna be okay…" Sam says softly, not taking his eyes off the road. "Whatever happens."

Andy fidgets a little next to him, puts her hand on his leg. "I know…I just…the timing's out…again…" She blows out a breath. "I've just started in this position, and Bella will need some extra attention when she heads off to school…and I need eyes in the back of my head with Noah…"

"We'll work it through," Sam states, voice still calm, as he puts a hand on top of hers and squeezes. "We always do." He clears his throat; "You know you can take your pick with the department…they know you're the best psychologist they've got…and I'll be there for Bella and Noah, take time off when we need."

"But you love your job…" Andy whines.

"Love you guys more…" Sam argues, laser-beaming one dimple her way.

"God," Andy huffs. "That's how we keep getting ourselves into this mess."

Sam raises his eyebrows, tamps down the grin –

(Distinctly remembers the number of times _she's_ told _him_ to give her another baby, _or else_.)

"That so?" Sam replies, real casual, but with a smile overtaking his face. He does look at her then, silly grin of her own as she bursts into fits of giggles and tells him:

"Shut up."

Sam keeps grinning, knows for a fact that McNally is not _really_ averse to the idea of another baby – unplanned or otherwise. She loves being a mom. And while he might've momentarily freaked out at the thought of becoming a dad the first (and second) time around, he's pretty much beside himself at how things have turned out.

He keeps a watch on Andy for as long as he can; wonders whether this one will be like Bella and Noah…each a unique and perfect mix of Sam and Andy themselves.


	2. In Between

_A/N : Life is very hectic right now, so my writing time is currently reduced to scribbling down random vignettes at random times. I figured this was the best place to put this one. It serves no real point other than to amuse myself – and hopefully some of you._

* * *

**In Between**

* * *

"You didn't have to...do all this, you know?" Sam looks around at the mess in their kitchen; dustings of flour on the bench-tops and packets of ingredients strewn from one end to the next.

He uses the pad of his ring finger to circle the inside of the bowl he just picked up, comes up trumps with a sizable glob of the sweet, sticky blue goo that Andy has been meticulously whisking for perhaps a little too long. He licks it off, grins at the thought of Noah wearing it all over his face tomorrow some time.

(It's going to be the birthday party to end all others if Sam's wife has her way. She started planning this thing right after the Peck-Collins' put on a dazzling spread to mark the significant occasion that was Charlotte turning 5.

"I'm _not_ being competitive, Sam," Andy hissed when he laughed at the workflow plan she stuck up on their fridge three weeks ago. He laughed harder when Bella negotiated double the reward chart stars for every task that was allocated to her.)

"You saying I'm incapable of catering for a three-year-old's birthday party, Swarek?" She plucks at a damp tea towel that's sitting just left of the sink. Rolls her wrists a few times to give it some form, then flicks it hard and fast in the direction of Sam's thigh. "Huh?" she challenges, chin tipped up. "I_ have_ done this before, remember?"

Sam smirks. Steps in her direction and yanks the make-shift whip from her hand. Twists it some more himself and feigns a flick at her hip -

She grabs at the thing and pulls it out of his grip. Tosses it over her shoulder. "Hey. No monkey business with pregnant ladies." One of her eyebrows is glaring his way. She shoves at his chest a little; both flour-dusted palms leave her prints on the chest of his dark colored t.

"You started it," Sam replies casually, taking a step closer again. He can't get near enough to her face without leaning in and sort of...around…her heavily pregnant belly though -

(He's had to adjust some other moves he makes with her too...

It's different to the last couple of times...size and shape -

Probably because apparently there are not one, but two mini McNally-Swarek's in there this time -

It might've taken them both a while to get used to that particular fact).

He does get to her eventually though. Gives her a friendly nip on the jaw. Then sets his mouth to work on her neck. "You make a mean birthday cake, that's for sure," he mutters, nose poking around the lobe of her ear.

She giggles for him; this warm, almost liquid sound that he likes. Runs her hands up and down his arms. She sighs a little when he kisses some sensitive skin under her ear –

Only then, she shakes her head, almost like she's trying to knock some sense into herself. "You gonna make yourself useful, or completely distract me from pulling this event off?"

Sam leans some more, gets a nudge to her nose with his. He kisses her soft and tells her through a laugh against her lips: "the latter."

(He's missed her something shocking today; he and Nash pulling their hair out after a series of fumbles with evidence by two of the new rookies at 15 –

The day getting a whole lot worse when another young woman's body was found. It was definitely the work of the guy they're after right now.)

He runs his hand over the familiar curve of her hip. Bumps their noses together again. Rests his forehead on hers… and just breathes.

She puts her arms all the way around him then, hooks her hands at the back of his neck. "Hey," she whispers. Any space that had existed between any part of them is just about gone. Her voice goes even quieter. Clear as day though she says; "Whatever you need…"

He holds onto her a little tighter. Lets some silence linger for a while. He keeps his eyes closed.

"Just…this," he tells her quietly after a while. "For now."

He feels one of her hands, then the other, make their way around to the sides of his face.

She tilts their faces apart, an inch or so.

When Sam opens his eyes she's staring back at him. Inspecting him closely. Concern, but also the smallest of smiles. She already knows about the rough day that he's had. Already knows he's up against it this week; two big cases and not enough time –

But. The parts in between all of that…are worth smiling about.

And so he does.

He smiles small in return.

Grateful for the careful touch of her thumbs over his cheeks. Happy that she loves him as much as he loves her. Happy they're _here_.

He's about to ask how much time they've got to themselves when a commotion comes through from the front of the house; the bark of Boo competing with a series of giggles and squeals and hollers. The sound of Tommy's gruff but warm voice warns: "the neighbors'll call the cops. Report disturbance…"

Bella interrupts through some louder giggles: "Poppy, we _are_ the police."

Tommy breaks into a crackling laugh on response.

Sam's smile grows bigger.

Andy's does too.

Only then they try to keep themselves under control.

She keeps his face between her hands, carefully tilts it downward again so she can place her mouth on his. Her kiss is warm and determined…just what he needs. "Just me and you later, okay?" she murmurs, still holding on to him.

Sam quirks an eyebrow, sticks his tongue in his cheek. "Yeah. Noticed we're partnered up for making the piñata at midnight tonight."

Andy bites down a grin, keeps her smile small and secret between them. She pokes at Sam a little. "Had a workshop earlier in the day. I'd forgotten Dad was a master at these types of things."

Sam nods slowly. Can't help but conjure up images of their bedroom in darkness, his chest nestled up to her back, the sound of _her_ the only sound in the house.

He finds battling the size of his smile is almost impossible now…

"The park had lots and lots of kids today!" Bella launches into the room, tiny arms reaching up to invite herself into her parents hug.

Sam shifts enough to pick her up with one arm. She's pretty much too heavy for that now, but he's determined to get Noah hooked under his other one, so...

(Sam likes the group hugs… Realizes he will probably have to start thinking about how to accommodate the twins pretty soon.)

"Dogs and birds too," Noah babbles as Sam picks him up, crackles in his voice that do Tommy proud.

"Kids, dogs _and_ birds…" Sam ponders loudly. He swings the kids a little, spurred on by Andy threatening to tickle the lot of them. "Guess that means you guys had fun?"

"Well. I dunno about these two," Tommy says, pointing to the pair of wigglers still situated in Sam's arms. "But Boo and I certainly did." Andy's father wanders further into the kitchen, tweaks the pointy end of Bella's braid as he walks past the huddle, on his way to the fridge.

"We _all_ had fun," Bella assures as Sam sits her down on the small square of bench space next to Andy that _isn't _covered with flour.

Sam grins as McNally senior's eyebrows go up, his eyes scanning the bench tops as he takes a sip of some water. "Looks like it's been fun here too."

"Is my cake ready yet?" Or at least, that's what Sam thinks Noah might've asked, mouth full of the sleeve of his coat.

Sam jostles his son around on his hip, pokes at a dimple that just appeared on the kid's cheek. "What happens if I ate it all, buddy?"

He cops it for that one. Gets a pinch on his hip from Andy, and deer in headlights from the rest of his brood. About the only positive is the fact the comment made Tommy's shoulders shake.

"Hey. I had a big day. I was _hungry_…" Sam teases, winking at Bella and Noah, just so they catch on a little quicker that he's pulling their legs.

That doesn't really placate the situation though, because all of a sudden his daughter looks anxious. "What do you mean _big_?" Her voice sounds so much like her mother's it makes Sam do a double take.

Andy gives him one of _those_ looks then. One of the ones that means their 'alone time' is decreasing little by little every time Sam opens his mouth –

His jaw goes slack as he thinks out a response. It's hard having a family full of expert interrogators. It's almost impossible not to reveal everything that's going on inside of your head. "My day was just…busy, sweetheart. Aunt Traci and I are trying real hard, but we can't find the answers we want."

"Oh," Bella relaxes a little. She thinks on it some. "Maybe Mommy and Poppy can help you with that?"

Andy puts her hand on Bella's cheek, smiles down at her. "We can try, honey. But I think daddy and Aunt Traci will be okay if they keep at it."

Sam grins at his little family; his heart can't help but soar every time their teamwork comes in to play.

He's about to clarify that Andy _will_ be helping him later...but thinks better of it. Instead bites on his lip. Comes up with a suggestion that doesn't contain any non-PG subtext. "How 'bout we all help mommy finish making Noah's cake?"

Tommy nods his agreement. "We can all pitch in and help with dinner as well."

"Does that mean we will get icecream tonight?" Bella asks carefully, peering through her lashes and swinging her legs at the bench.

Andy blows out a breath, probably thinking similar thoughts to Sam. There's going to be a _lot _of sugar consumed by these kids as it is over the next 24 hours.

Andy and Sam exchange some silent stares, neither wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

Bella and Noah retaliate by turning on some of their own pleading stares. Doe eyes and dimples in a strategic attack as each child directs their attention at Sam.

He can practically feel the beads of sweat as they form. He swallows. Looks between Andy and the kids. Wonders which fate is worse. That 'alone time' is skating on even thinner ice now. He's starting to think he might be 'alone-alone'.

Sam casts his eyes over to Tommy for a few seconds, hoping for some kind of grandfather like intervention. But he's out of luck there. Tommy is busying himself with cleaning down the bench in front of him, still with the shaking shoulders – which are no consolation at all now.

And then Sam looks back at Bella. And that's his biggest mistake. The little girl has her bottom lip clenched under some teeth. Her eyes are as big as Sam's ever seen. "Please, daddy?"

He breaks then. One loud breath and a rush of words. "One scoop each. No more 'n that."

He can feel Andy's eyes rolling from here. Her snort gives it away.

Its all action stations from hereon though, everyone getting about the business of helping to clean up and check on the cake.

Andy stops Sam somewhere in the middle of it all, guides him to where she can lightly tap at the sides of his face with both hands. "It's lucky you're cute," she tells him around a smirk.

Sam sticks his tongue inside his cheek. Then pops her the dimples. "Does that mean I still get _whatever _I need?"

She arcs an eyebrow and breaks into a full grin. "Oh. You'll get what you need," she replies. Then she reaches up for a kiss, pulls away with a plop. "As long as I do."


	3. No losers here

_A/N Shout out to the #SFT troops - I have a dozen of these things started. I'll try finish them some time soon. Special thanks to sourgummysharks (aka Radleyboo) & stayRBFG for the continuous stream of visual aids and tweets that inspired this one._

_I make no apologies for how cheesy it is. Writing this drivel helps numb my Sam/Andy pain._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

**No Losers Here!**

**one pleasant evening in 2021**

* * *

There's a point. A line. A clear, indelible marker that illuminates whenever Andy gets anywhere within a few feet...

Suffice to say: Some things need to be nipped in the bud. This is one of those things.

That is her revelation of this evening. Right here, feet starting to ache and her elbows deep in washing up suds.

* * *

Their kitchen window gives her an excellent view of the entire backyard.

Sometimes she even insists Sam go ahead and play with the kids while she cleans up -

(That's what she did this evening. Despite Sam's protests that she should go put her feet up, relax.

"Don't be silly. I got this," she declared, pointing and hustling her tribe toward the balmy evening outside. "I'll join you when I'm done. Make us some tea. Maybe we can even camp out there, let the kids fall asleep under the stars...we've got tomorrow off after all."

"Oh yeah?" Sam muttered in response, letting his lips linger on her forehead after he gave her a kiss. "We ever gonna get you back up if you lay down on the grass?"

"Sure..." Andy grinned, scritching some fingers over his five o'clock shadow as she gave him a wink. "You've conquered white whales before.")

* * *

She likes watching him with the kids out there, and in this position...Bella, Noah and Boo wrestling him onto the lawn. Sam protesting loudly, despite his peels of laughter -

(He's ticklish around the ribs. Bella and Noah know it. Andy pointed it out early on in their lives.)

She grins broadly at the sound. It's a laugh that Andy didn't hear full force until after he became a dad.

She loves hearing it. Has learned how to get it out of him now herself - without the assistance of their daughter and son.

(It usually takes Andy more than a tickle though. It requires her to be an unabashed goofball; all crazy eyes and ninja moves...and sometimes even throwing a corny joke in the mix-

It's not that he never laughed at, or with Andy, _pre_ Bella and Noah...it's just...well. This is a _specific_ kind of laugh. Almost like he's the kid at the scene...)

It's while she's hearing that laugh, watching him roll on the ground demanding his brood 'stand down' or else he'll have no voice left to tell them their bedtime story tonight, that Andy catches movement at the back fence -

Her eyes lock momentarily with their newish 'backdoor neighbor'. Andy sends the young blonde a small smile -

It also happens to be a twitch of her mouth that is intended to send a clear message: _step off my man._

(It may be the first time Andy's caught Tina peeping over the fence, but it's not the first time she's spotted the fact that the woman has an interest in Sam. Andy's senses are hyper vigilant when it comes to these things. Especially when she's pregnant -

In fact, this pregnancy with the twins? Andy has developed a sixth sense for anything remotely related to being a possible threat to her family.)

She squeezes at the dishcloth until every last droplet of moisture has been drained. Lays it flat on the sink. Runs her hand over it to smooth the wrinkles as she keeps one eye on the proceedings outside.

It's when she hears a "hey Sam! Bella...Noah..." in a high pitched voice that Andy decides enough is enough. Her nerves are grated finer than the Parmesan they had on their spaghetti tonight.

She collects the cup of peppermint tea she's made for herself and stalks...strike that...she waddles...Andy waddles toward the back porch as fast as any 8 months pregnant with twins lady can.

* * *

By the time she gets out to the back door, Andy has had more than enough time to stew on the juices she started brewing back at the sink. Still. She doesn't want to make a scene in front of the kids -

"Evening Tina," Andy calls out. Politely. Perhaps just the slightest edge to her voice as her hand raises into a friendly enough wave. She takes a slow sip of tea from her cup, all the while peering over the rim.

She is met by a wave and a smile from Tina. The young woman calls out a soft "evening Andy...beautiful out" as well -

It's not exactly the trenches and warfare Andy was bracing herself for. And Sam and the kids seem to have said a neighborly hello and gone straight back to the fun of their game.

Andy's posture relaxes slightly. She knows she's got this. Maybe she won't need to hang the voodoo doll up just yet.

Her eyes settle on her family. They're still down on the grass; Noah perched up on Sam's chest, whilst Bella and Boo are sprawled over the top of his legs.

"You comin' to save me, wife?" Sam's question is hollered between gasps for air; his laughter still getting the better of him. "It's unfair. Our spawn are playing 3 against 1."

Bella bursts into fits of giggles. "Spawn!" She shrieks, tiny hands wrapped over Sam's knees and taking up a frog-like pose. (She might've learned the meaning of the word last time Sam called them that). "Noah and I are your fish!"

The looks on the faces of each member of her family almost melt Andy's heart. Noah's open mouthed gaze and deep dimples distract her from the fact that their neighbor has quietly made her way back into her own house. It's the last they'll see of her tonight.

"Mommy is too," Sam smirks, hoisting Noah up in the air like he's bench pressing weights, and then swooping the 3 year old in a movement that reminds Andy of wild, wavy oceans and wind.

Any pangs of jealousy that Tina stirred up just minutes ago have washed away completely by now. Of course she'll always get 'thingy' about other women cooing over Sam, but it's Andy he loves and adores. He always makes it blatantly clear that his family is everything and _all_ that he wants-

She walks down the few steps to the yard carefully, bright smile on her face as she makes her way over to the rest of her clan. She looks down over her enormous stomach, rubs a hand over it when the soccer game starts up inside. "Seriously the biggest fish in this sea."

Sam gently brings Noah back down to his chest and hooks an arm around the little boy's waist. Father and son smile up at her, matching dimpled grins as Bella and Boo scamper toward the hem of Andy's dress.

Sam holds a hand up, reaching out to lock his fingers with Andy's. "And you were the only one I ever wanted to catch." His voice is low and loose, any stress of the day broken down by all the smiling he's done since he got home.

Andy dares not roll her eyes, so she blushes instead. She kind of loves it when he gets cheesy anyway. Actually. She loves it a lot. So much so that her own grin grows goofy and her palm starts getting all sweaty when he squeezes it tight.

"Mommy caught _you_," Noah crackles, his voice a carbon copy, albeit higher pitched than Sam's. The little guy pats at his father's shoulder as some consolation.

"Cuffed you and all," Bella agrees, eyebrow quirking as she waves a hand in the air, know-it-all that she is.

Sam rolls his eyes then. "Technicality," he snorts, face fading into his best effort of deadpan. "I was just testing how fast she could run."

Bella leaves Andy's side to dive into her father; skinny arms wrapped monkey tight around his shoulders and her legs knocking into his ribs. "S'okay, daddy. I'm glad you were slow."

Andy can see Sam's tongue poking the inside of his cheek from where she's standing. She's trying hard not to burst out laughing as well. "Your father's not slow, Bella," Andy manages eventually. "He's just...slower than me."

Sam shakes his head in wonder. All in all it's a besotted looking glare he's wearing, Andy's first _I love you_ all over again. "Show you slower, McNally," he teases, tugging his hand out of her grasp and getting himself to his feet pretty quick considering all the children that are currently hanging off him.

_Pfft_ Andy admonishes without any real heat. "What. Gonna challenge me in all my pregnant glory? Race the three of me into the house?"

Sam's eyebrows go way the heck up, practically giving his hairline a nudge. "Uh." He interjects, pointing out with his chin that he now has not only two children, but also their dog in his arms. "All things being equal, I'd say I should get the head start. You're only carrying two. And they're way smaller than the lumps I'm cartin' around."

Andy sighs, rests a hand on her weary back. "Fine," she huffs, eyes narrowing as she puts her game face all the way on. "But only if we set up camp in the lounge room, and you put the tent up as well."

Sam gives her a flash of a grin. "But the winner gets breakfast in bed...well, camp bed...well...you know what I mean."

"Wooo!" Noah yelps, grinning from ear to ear, apparently delighted as he nudges Sam with his foot.

"I think you should lose, Daddy," Andy hears Bella whisper as the family takes off at a snail's pace toward the house. "You make the best breakfasts, you know?"

Andy spots the secret wink Sam gives their daughter. She also notices the way he slows down the second the idea is revealed. She smirks to herself, catches up the step or two she'd fallen behind. Starts planning what kind of waffle and pancake smorgasbord she might wake up to the smells of.

She pats a hand on Sam's ass and smiles up at her brood. They feign surprise over the fact that they're about to get beat. Noah shrugs his shoulders high, and Boo even barks.

As Andy takes to the lead for certain, she looks over her shoulder and winks. "You know me, Swarek. When it comes to a little competition, I always win."

The smile Sam shows Andy before she focuses on waddling up the final steps in front of her suggests he thinks he's a winner as well. Andy figures he's probably right.


End file.
